


Pilate's Court – Pilate's Thoughts

by Helen_scram



Category: Mary Mother of Jesus (Movie 1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: редактор — человек, утверждавший решение зрителей в гладиаторских боях.
Kudos: 4





	Pilate's Court – Pilate's Thoughts

На арену ступили два гладиатора. Это была классическая пара: один с трезубцем и сетью, второй с мечом. Зрители — их собралось полгорода, не меньше — разделились, активно поддерживая «своего» бойца. Поединок был захватывающим, каждый в полной мере продемонстрировал индивидуальное мастерство. Теперь они стояли в ожидании приговора толпы. Одному из них предстояло уйти победителем, а второму — пасть, щедро оросив песок арены своей кровью. Редактор ждал, кого выберут, чтобы утвердить решение народа, оставаясь нейтральным.

Прокуратор Иудеи Понтий Пилат как истинный римлянин любил гладиаторские бои, поэтому сразу увидел в сегодняшнем суде эту аллюзию.

Все было продумано и выверено заранее. Казнить Варраву, любимца местной черни, ее лидера, было бы крайне неосторожно. Мертвый, он с легкостью превратится в героя, и толпу будет уже не удержать от бунта с его именем на знаменах. А этот странствующий мудрец был совершенно безобиден со своими проповедями любви и отрицания насилия. О нем забудут через неделю. Пилату было непонятно стремление Синедриона избавиться от него. Но раздражать нобилитет покоренной страны без серьезного повода не хотелось. Здесь ему приходилось быть не только солдатом, но и политиком.

Первосвященник хочет крови — что ж, надо дать ему кровь. Толпа жаждет зрелища, щекочущего нервы, — пусть она его получит. А попутно пусть получит ощущение своей власти, утвердится в мысли, что она имеет право и возможность решать. А он проявит великодушие, продемонстрирует, что великий Рим не только карает, но и милует.

То, что он дарует свободу опасному бунтовщику, Пилата не беспокоило. Избавиться от него можно будет позже и чужими руками. Предатели находились везде и всегда. Их вела алчность, зависть, стремление к власти, и Рим, презирая, пользовался их услугами.

Пора было заканчивать. Возвысив голос, прокуратор предложил собравшимся назвать, кого они желают спасти. Люди первосвященника Каиафы, смешавшиеся с толпой, начали выкрикивать имя Варравы, и вскоре тысячи глоток подхватили его. Назарянин молчал, безропотно принимая жестокую судьбу, это раздражало, внушало смутное беспокойство, даже некоторое чувство вины.

Но приговор ведь вынес не он, не Понтий Пилат. Его руки были чисты.

**Author's Note:**

> редактор — человек, утверждавший решение зрителей в гладиаторских боях.


End file.
